ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Boreal Blossoms
Category:QuestsCategory:Abyssea QuestsCategory:Abyssea de:Blumen im Schneefr:Etoile des neiges Frostbloom x3 |title= |repeatable= Yes after zoning |reward= 400 Cruor Possibly one of the following: Iga Seal: Hands Ravager's Seal: Hands Lancer's Seal: Hands Navarch's Seal: Hands |previous= |next= }} Walkthrough *The Frostblooms' positions vary. The areas below are good places to start looking: **Frostbloom #1 is at G-8, eastern edge, just past the entrance to the Mechanical Menaces camp. **Frostbloom #2 is at G-8 left edge, just south of the Spectators. **Frostbloom #3 is at G-6 upper left corner, near the Snowflakes. *There are 3 general areas where the frostblooms can be aquired. In each of these areas there are 3 possible spawn points for that frostbloom. First Frostbloom *As you head into the area with the Mechanical Menaces keep your focus to your right on the area where the wall is. You will notice a spawn point "???". The Frostbloom should be located a few feet to the right of this spawn point. *If you do not see the frostbloom, hug the wall to your left and follow it down toward the middle. There is another spawn point against this wall near the middle. *If you do not see the frostbloom at that location, continue following that left wall all the way just past the frozen lake. You will see the frostbloom located just right of the lake near the wall. If you do not see at any of the those 3 points make sure to travel back to the first location making sure to spam your target cursor over the area till you spot it. Second Frostbloom *As you pass the open area with all the Spectators hug the left wall and spam your target cursor around that wall. You will see the frostbloom near the middle of the large wall. *If you did not see it, continue traveling out to the area with all the gears while keeping to your right making sure to hug the right wall. It should be close to the open area you just came from. *If it was not at the second one, travel out to the South-West where you will see a wall in the middle that acts like a divider for the drop off points. To the left and right you can drop off the cliff. MAKE SURE NOT TO DROP DOWN. The frostbloom point will be located on this small divider wall slightly to the right side of the wall. Third Frostbloom *Located just north of conflux #7 in the area with all the golems. Stay against the right wall as you travel by the golems. You will see the frostbloom located against the wall as you begin to travel up an incline. *If you have not seen it by the time you reached the top, opened area, then that first point isn't there. Move to your left hugging the left ledge. In that open area you will see a spot called "Impact Point." The Frostbloom will be directly across from that point near the ledge overlooking the cave you passed through earlier to reach that area. *If you did not see it there, continue traveling toward the Snowflakes making sure to keep to your left hugging the ledge as you travel down there. When the ledge turns in slightly near the Snowflakes you will see the Frostbloom to your left on the ledge overlooking the Marids below. Game Description ;Client:Oruga (A) ;Summary:Having run out of a vital salve, Oruga has sent you in search of a rare flower that blooms in wintry climes. Three blossoms are required to extract a sufficient quantity of the reagent. }